


Give it all I got

by Shoantell



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Sports, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Dean and Dolph are married and as you know Dean is in Aew and Dolph is still in WWE they haven't seen each other in about two weeks since the whole corona virus and Dolph is going crazy ..Mandy is a good friend but Dolph misses his husband's strong hand..
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would travel a thousand miles just to be with you .....
> 
> Dolph will do anything just to be with close to his husband ( baby)

Dolph please seat down" Mandy was tired of watching Dolph pace around the hotel room.

" But he hasn't called me back" Dolph checked his phone for hundreds time.

His gonna call so why don't you just seat down you're making me dizzy" she said.

Dolph groaned " fine" he said.

His phone beeped with a message he smiled sadly as he read it..

" What ?" Asked Mandy.

" It's Jon he can't make it " Dolph was on the verge of tears.

Ohh! Dolphin I'm sure there's a valid explanation for this" she said.

Dolph tried to call Jon but it went straight to voicemail he sniffed and wiped his eyes" voicemail" he said with a sigh.

I better get to my room" he hugged Mandy and left.

He threw himself on the bed and sobbed hard he hasn't seen his husband in two weeks in three days it's their anniversary he thought they would be spending it together but the universe had to screw him over so much for being good, he sighed and picked up his phone to call his bestie..

It rang Twice and Finn answered.

" Hello" he answered in his sleepy voice.

Ohh! Finn I'm sorry did I wake you?" Dolph asked sniffing.

" It's okay Dolph are you okay?" He asked.

" I.... I ... He didn't come home" 

Who?" Jon?" Finn asked.

Yes! He texted and said his can't make it" Finn sighed Dolph why don't you get some sleep then we will think of something in the morning okay" Dolph sniffed " is Seth home?" He just had to ask.

" Yes he's sleeping I didn't wanna wake him I'm in the bathroom" he said.

Okay good night Finn" .

Goodnight Dolph." Finn said.

It was morning when Dolph opened his eyes he sighed and looked at his phone no message from Dean or Jon as he calls him.

He brushed his teeth and showed he had to find a way to leave before they announce the shut down he packed his bag and left for his car it was a long drive to Vegas he just hoped to make it in time before the shutdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write part two Dean and Dolph are just cute.

Dolph has been driving for atleast a while now his tired but he doesn't want to sleep so he bought a six pack of redbull.

He stopped to refill his car and grabbed more food and redbull.

He tried calling Dean once again but still went to voicemail he sighed and put his phone away and started driving .

It was early morning when he arrived in Vegas but would still need to drive another two hours to get to his home , " no, no, no, this can't be happening a road block why is this happening to him ?" He asked no one.

He got out and strached his legs a few minutes later he went back into his car and played a game on his phone he tried calling his husband Again but still got voicemail now he couldn't wait to get home.

Someone is really trying to punish Dolph because traffic was moving really slow and damn the temperature is raising it's freezing now he just wants to cry but he has to stay strong.

He received a text a moment later it was from his husband ..

6:10 

Husband... Mox.

it seems the network is bad love I tried calling but I get voicemail I love you .

06:14 husband ...Dolph.

Baby same here I love you too. See you soon.

It was hours later when he arrived home he sniffed he had a red nose and mouth his lipgloss ran out he opened his house and immediately his husband wrapped him in his arms Dolph sobbed really hard in Jon's chest " ohh! God Johnny bear I missed you so much" Jon kissed his forehead " dolphin I missed you too love" Dean dragged them over to the couch and put a blanket over Dolph and made him a cup of coffee.

Baby I missed you" dolph was crying " I thought I will never see you " Jon smiled " I'm here baby I'm here baby " Dolph chuckled into his husband's chest" I thought I will never see you " he said .

Dean chuckled and held Dolph close he was glad to see his husband.


End file.
